1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a self locking device for a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power tools comprise a chuck for securing the tool members, such as the screw driver bits, the drill gimlets, or the wrench tools. The power tools include a control ferrule that is required to be rotated to secure the tool members to the power tool manually. In addition, an additional locking tool is required to further solidly secure the tool members to the power tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional locking devices for power tools.